Cotton candy and silk roses
by Caliowiel B
Summary: She didn't feel Okay though. He was up to something . Not normal Trunks up to something but Saiyan up to something. He was devising a plan of some sort she knew that. She knew that very well...Chap 8 Authors Note: DISCONTINUED
1. Were

**** ****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or GT. I had no part in their establishment, and claim no rights to any show. This is a supporter story and no funds are being made. Some lines of GT have been twisted a little bit. Hope you like it took me a lot of time to write over a thousand words for the first chapter. Please review!!!!! And don't get too confused.   
****

**Reviewer(s) of the day: None yet.**   
**(A lot of people if you review...)**

********************   
_She was truly unique. From the first day he saw her he knew she was special. She always had this smile on her face. It was always big bright and happy. He never saw such a smile. It was as though nothing could put her down. But the truth was it was possible. He always put her down. He teased her, pulled her hair and played dirty tricks on her. He always made her unhappy. He didn't know why. He just felt it was fun to be malicious to girls. He did that in school and at West city Park. It never bothered him how much they cried. But when she cried he felt awful. Goten always tried to make him stop. To Goten, she was like a little sister to him. He never wanted her to be hurt and he cared for her. Trunks cared for her, He really liked her, but the only way to show it was to be mean to the poor girl. His mother was always upset he was mean. His father never cared. But to be honest for a 9-year-old boy to tease a 4-year-old girl was normal.___

_But to like the girl the girl was out of the ordinary._   
__ __

_All this continued until she was 13. She lost her chubbiness and small dotted eyes and she turned into a really pretty teenager. She did well in school and also found her passion in art. It was a totally different world to her the world of sculptures and paintings. It felt warm but always interesting and never boring to see what paintings there where to discover. He acted generous by her likings. He took her to art museums and art galleries the sparkle in her eyes just pleasing. Soon they started a relationship. There wasn't kissing or anything. They held hands went to places with each other and had a lot of fun. Was there a problem that ruined it? Lets see. Marron was thirteen and he was eighteen. They tried as much as they could to keep their relationship quiet but it didn't last. The truth was revealed and they had to split up. It was heart breaking for Trunks but worst for Marron._   
__ __

_ She had lost her heart and soul. She slumped herself in school work and refused to continue her social life with the Briefs or the Sons. There was no hope for her until one day. She won a scholarship to go to school in a European continent. She was surprised. She entered an knowledge essay on the atmosphere for the scholarship out of boredom. When she won that she did something else. You see She was told to do some tests. Her worst subjects where Maths and Science. Gohan helped her with Maths. And Bulma offered in science. The results came soon enough after she did the tests. She thought she did horrible on them Right there she received the results. It was True. She passed the entry assessment for Sacred Heart School in Paris, France._   
__ __

_ Bulma gave her a check for a gift. Through Jumichagou's eyes it was a bribe to forget about Trunks. She felt angry. Krillen as usual tried to calm her down. Everyone was pleased for her. Trunks…no one was sure. He didn't come to her leaving party or to the airport. She left heart-broken and upset. She thought they could be still friends but it was too late. She was off to Paris. She spent the 5 of her teen years there. She studied 10 hours a day slept for 8 hours and 6 hours exploring Paris. She sometimes took photos and sometimes sketched some of the outcast. The time passed and she never forgot about Trunks. She couldn't. She still thought about him even if she tried not to. 3 years passed. She invited her parents for her graduation. She also invited the rest of the z gang. All with special invitations. She made Trunk's a little bit more special. She still hoped he still remembered her. Everyone came…except him. She felt sadness again but smiled at the ones who came. Still after her graduation she cried. He didn't even write an apology that he wasn't coming. Bulma didn't even try to make up an excuse for him. It was cruel. She hated that saiyan… but yet still loved him. Life was so confusing._   
_****___

_She left France two months later. . She then set eyes for England where she stayed for G.C.SE's and A levels. Soon she was offered a temporary job. She left England a year later to California where she worked in a software company (acquaintance of capsule corp) for three years until she was transferred home back to west city (During Gt). Krillen and Jumachigou where glad to have their daughter back. (After GT) Goten heard to and decided to hold a welcome back Party for her.___

_ It had been years since they saw each other. He decided to get her something. Caring about her as much as he did he organised a surprise party. He told his family and then finally passed the information to Trunks.___

_…He told him over the phone. Trunks didn't talk at first…well Trunks was silent. Goten talked usual way he did.___

_"…The party next week…which is weird, since she's been here for about 3months...but it doesn't matter. She was really freaked about the Bebi thing…I'm inviting Parseu…"___

_Yep that kind of famous Saiyan Goten conversation. For Dende's sake he talked as much as Bura.___

_Even worst.___

_"Can you make it?" The jumpy half saiyjin stopped talking. For the first time in about 20 minutes Trunks began to talk._   
_"Sure see you there."___

_He dropped the phone and leaned back on his office chair. He sighed but then put a grin on his face.___

_"Marron." He spoke quietly "I was just thinking about her…for the last 10 years that is…"___

********************************************************************************************** 

…Finito!!!!! Hope you like it!!! Review and please try not to flame!!!!! And remember: Be honest, be kind…   
And oh yeah……….. 

Be nice   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lifting Shadows

Hello!!!!!!!!! Welcome to my special second chapter!!!!!!!!!!! You're going to love it!!! Much more longer than the last one. 

**Special reviewers******

**Aeirith******

**Lady Tsukya******

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**   


Discliamer scribble 

****************   
__

_It began to rain unexpectedly. The downpour making a shiver into the unfortunate souls that crossed the streets. Capsule corp remained its way, the employees working as if there was no tomorrow. The building stood tall and Trunks gave a gentle smirk. Marron. He missed her so much. She was back. At last. How her voice and precious smile haunted him... He practically adored her. But never did he confront his sensitivity. Not yet anyway._   
__   
__ __

_"God Marron." He looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes "It's been a while."___

_He knew he had disappointed her…but she disappointed him more. It was great she got accepted to a foreign school…but did she have to leave him there? Waiting for her return as he clinged to letters and postcards that she wrote him. Goten was lucky enough to see pictures of her. He saw some but they where of her in her late teens. It showed her beautiful lips and bright eyes…___

_Trunks cherished her handwriting the way the italic letters where printed on paper so neat and small. There the saiyan stared for 20 minutes the same thing in his mind. Marron. She was always in his mind. Never out of it. Even when he was fighting and was searching for Dragonballs he still thought about her. She was his heart. And she kept him going when he had to leave for his quests.___

_He couldn't believe it but he finished work for once. He didn't rush back but just thought about what Goten said. By the time he got home the news spreaded. Bura already knew. She'd seen her a couple of times. Trunks just daydreamed through dinner. It didn't matter. Bulma couldn't cook anyway. Bura was deciding the colour of her Kimono. She asked Trunks however he didn't listen. He whispered blue and watched as she went away. Marron in a kimono… that was the type of girl she was. Traditional no matter where she was. She was also talented. Good enough to be a geisha any day. He wished the days would go by so he can see her again. Was this obsession a crime? Marron. 5 more days…5 more days to he'll see her again. The angel he disappointed…but never forgot._   
__   
__ __

_***_   
_A day later…_   
_She looked out her bedroom window. Looking at the stars that where clearer than the ones in the cities she lived in for so many years. She was back now. She felt comfortable loved and noticed. Her eyes then fixed at her bed. She better go to sleep soon. She was going to have a long week. She knew that for sure. She was going to see him again. She needed strength to see him. It would be easy if she rested. Her golden hair splashed around the pink covers courtesy of hello kitty tm.___

_She turned round grabbing "Mimi" bunny from her left. She had been her companion through the years. Despite the fact that the ears of the soft toy was bent, and the ribbons were faded…it was still important to her. He gave it to her. And she kept it. She then giggled at the moment he gave it to her.___

_*Flashback*___

_They saw it in an amusement park when she was twelve. The smell of cotton candy filled the air for the young while the rides excited the older ones. Marron's eyes where filled with glee as Trunks won her another stuff toy. Fizzy, Medora, Sissy where already in her collection. However Trunks also left a trail of damage stalls and also angry teenage girls dagger eying Marron.___

_Goten had his back flirting with girls who had their hearts broken by the mysterious teenager. "Catch the bunny" It wasn't a very easy game. You had to guess what colour of the bunny that'll next come out of the wacky moving grass figurine (Made of plastic and mechanics) but after you guessed you had to bet at least 20 yen on it. Trunks of course went first. He stared at the grass spin round (AN: Grass spin round? Where did I get that one?) Then smiled.___

_"Blue and pink." He faced her then his eyes filled with deep saiyan confidence "Positive."_   
__   
__ __

_The stall keeper looked puzzled however took the 20-yen out of the 17 year olds fingertips. He opened the grass door (AN: Grass door? Mmmm grass door…) He was right. A small blue bunny, and a cute pink bunny with ribbons. Marron giggled slightly as the stall man gave Trunks back the 20-yen. He handed her them when she spotted the names "Yemi" and "Mimi" they where adorable. She soon looked back at him smiling.___

_"Here." She held out Yemi by his chubby little hand "You have him."___

_Trunks blushed slightly and nodded. He took Yemi and walked Marron to the next stall optimistic.___

_*End flashback*___

_Marron melted at the memory. She better get to sleep. She had a surprise in 4 days. Goten slipped it out. She thought it was sweet._   
_Her brain told her to try to act surprise when she'd arrive in his apartment. It'll be the least she could do. He was such a good friend. Her parents even made up a lie saying they were just going to the city for shopping.___

_She smiled then looked curiously at the ceiling. What would she wear? A dress? Jeans? A skirt? She waved her head. No fashion. Just a detailed, traditional Kimono. She'd make it herself. 5 years in France taught her a bit about needlework. She got out of bed (As much to her disliking) getting out some old clothes from her chess .It was going to be a long night. She'd cut out some flower printings from t-shirts and skirts then print them on her old pink kimono. There was something she loved more than shopping and that was making clothes herself.___

_But for a special purpose… to make Trunks see she was something. To make him see she wasn't a lost puppy. She'll ignore him like he ignored her. Then he'll see._   
_She was mature._   
_She wasn't 13 again._   
_She was a woman._   
_****_   
_5 days later_   
_****___

_"Where is she?" Trunks looked out disappointed out of Goten's apartment window. She hadn't arrived yet. He could see even though they where 200 feet of the ground. Goten was on his good behaviour. He hadn't eaten anything…_   
_…Yet. You could never trust him with food._   
_Bura's Kimono turned out to be blue. It was printed with exotic flowers mostly red and purple. Bulma wore a kimono. Most of the DBZ women did. Jumachigou won't wear one. No matter the occasion. He looked down. He could feel her ki. But she wasn't there. Nevertheless she was coming nearer. Then it hit him. What was he gonna say to her? He never thought about that…great…her ki was so close and he didn't know what to say to her.___

_"Hey Trunks."___

_Great Goten. He turned round and rolled his eyes then saw the same goofy smile he had seen for the last 27 years of his whole life.___

_"Wanna help me with the rice?" He asked his voice without a doubt in high spirits "I can't trust myself."___

_Then the purples haired prince had to smile. Goten was really trying to behave. Usually at this time he'd be eating everything. The kitchen was neat. Mostly wooden but had a bit of silver for the sink and other places. The wallpaper was cloudy and had a herbal smell to it. Trunks noticed he was making tempura…Marron loved tempura._   
_He didn't have to help much. He added a few spices and that was it. Goten was busy with the soba (AN: Buckwheat noodles) he didn't ask for help...he seemed to know what he was doing.___

_"So." Goten broke the unnatural silence of the room closing the lid of the open pot "Why so excited?"_   
_Goten asked too much questions. It was best to give the answer short and simple. More than 20 words would confuse him. Trunk's head was still down when he answered, "I guess…I just want to see her that's all."___

_"Why?" Goten looked at Trunks hoping the answer would come to him soon. Trunks rolled his eyes slowly his hands wet from the washing. Why did he have to ask that? It was none of his business in any case. Trunks wiped his hands gradually and his mind pictured Goten's waiting look. He knew it. It was the one with the big pout and puppy dog eyes. God it was annoying…Bura did that to get what she wanted.___

_He wasn't expecting that kinda behaviour from his best friend.___

_"If you must know." Trunks wiped his hands then looked at him "It's none of your business."___

_"Why."___

_"If I don't want to tell you then I don't have to…"_   
_"Why?"_   
_ Trunk's temper began to rise "You just have to start something!!!!!!!!!"___

_ "Start what? I was asking a question!!"___

_"Well I don't want to tell you the answer."___

_"But dammit Trunks!!! It's not as you where the nicest person in her childhood. Remember the hair pulling, teasing and name-calling. You weren't her buddy. Why are you acting like this? I'm just asking a question!!!"___

_ "You shut up!!!"___

_"Boys!!"___

_Trunks's stared at the doorway an angry Bulma looking straight back at him. Goten shifted his foot and coughed a little bit. Enough. He was only taking out on Goten 'cause he had nothing to say to Marron. Nothing. Not an explanation, no reason for missing her graduation. No reason, not giving her a birthday card or an apology. He couldn't stay there. Things would be better if he didn't disappoint her again.___

_"Mum." He took a deep breath "I'm going home. See you later."___

_Words didn't escape Bulma's lips when he left. Goten heard the apartment door shut and covered his face with his hands. Now he understood what was going on. It wasn't a comforting silence. Knowing how Trunks was Goten hardly ever knew what he was thinking. For once he was really was sorry for going into that space…___

_***_   
_He left everyone staring Vegeta not looking. Trunks went down the stairs unravelling his tie. The little string of hope that dangled in front of his eyes where snipped into the cruel realm of reality. He couldn't face her again. After all he had done to her…He couldn't possibly see her. It would be better if he didn't show up. He got on the elevator figuring he'd go to a restaurant first. Thin glass windows at the side made him see the packing lot behind the building. His gaze stopped one car. It looked familiar. Wasn't that the Krillen's car? He focused more. Yes it was.___

_Wait a minute…is that Jumachigou…in a Kimono?___

_He was laughing right there and then. How did heck did that happen? It wasn't a few seconds when he saw her… Then he stopped laughing and stared…and stared and then his mouth dropped.___

_***___

_He watched as she walked into the grounds of building. Trunks sighed from the obvious view of the elevator. (It was loading up with people so it didn't quite move yet) The saiyan didn't even notice the teenage girls that stood behind him squealing at his appearance. Marron. God she had changed. She was chubby but innocent when little, as a young teen recognisable but nothing like what he saw that day.___

_ Marron clenched her fan while her remaining arm held the tip of her kimono. Jumachigou covered her eyes Krillen smiling upwards at her. He wondered how she could do that. Make him feel so attracted to her without even trying. Even if he wasn't near her he felt tense and unbelievably nervous by her presence. He was a half saiyan…how could she do this?_   
_He pressed the button that said grand floor. A string was flashing at him. Not hope. But love. He didn't care. He knew what he had to do. It was either he had gone insane or was just too crazy about her. He beat the crowd and ran to the parking lot. A lot of people were shocked and even a little baby started crying when he passed. Probably dropped it's dummy or something. Okay so Krillen or 18 wouldn't be please if he took her away...but he needed to spend time with her.___

_*****************_   
_"Oww mum your hurting me!!!"___

_"Sorry...It's this dam kimono. Argh I wish I wore jeans…"___

_Marron giggled but only temporary. Her slippers hurt a little bit however it wasn't the problem. She was thinking of Trunks again. She had to ignore him. Like those years when he ignored her plea for friendship. Oh Dende she never thought it was gonna be so difficult. Butterflies began to flap in her stomach.___

_"Trunks?"___

_Marron gulped at the name when her father's lips produced it. She removed her mother's hands from her face and saw him walking to her. He grabbed her arm leaving Krillen's mouth ajar…___

_"What the…"_   
_Oh wait there was Krillen. He better be polite.___

_"Krillen can I please borrow Marron for 5 hours? Thank you."___

_That was all that came out. Krillen held #18's back. Marron looked upwards at the purple boy wonder. Her blue eyes confused and angry. Who did he think he was? She wasn't blushing when they where flying in mid air. That's when all of a sudden he smiled at her. And landed in the nearest city.___

_****_   
__ __

_"He what?" Bulma stared at Krillen who looked not so shock up. Everyone else was silent (Apart from Goten who was eyeing a banana.) and confused. Vegeta folded his arms. He felt he had no business in this at all. Trunks could do what he wanted for all he cared, just as long as he stayed out of his way. Parseu covered her mouth in shock. She grabbed Goten's arm whispering "0h Goten" while Bura whispered "Pre Madonna". Master Rochi smirked thinking of what happened in playboy the night before. Jumachigou shook her head.___

_"Why the hell didn't we go after him?" She dagger eyed Krillen and so everyone else looked at him.___

_He didn't gulp. Screw up his face or go red.___

_"He seemed he really had to talk to her. So I let him go. No harm in that?" Bura fell out of her chair. Bulma covered her face. She couldn't believe this.___

_"I think that's a good reason."___

_Everyone eyed Goten. He was eating a banana and talking. He looked goofy and very funny with chunky bits of banana running down his shirt. And yet he was perfectly serious. Chi-chi frowned at his appearance and Gohan tried not to laugh. Vegeta had ideas of the situation.___

_"Only a complete dim-witt would think that was a good reason." He looked at Goten frowning as usual "And they couldn't have stopped him. That boy is too fast and stupid for his own good." Goten dropped his banana. Parseu petted him pathetically. Pan bit her lip while Videl told her to stop. Bulma covered her face worried. Where could they be?___

_****___

_"So do you like this one or that one?" Trunks held up two dresses Marron looked at them not in her usual friendly smile but frowning. It was typical for him to try spoiling her. She knew it well. That's when her eyes fixed on the clothes an indigo dress with straps and the other a cerise one with printed flowers.___

_They both went out a few minutes later Trunks carrying the bags. Which was weird and wonderful at the same time. Bura always complained saying he always had hated carrying luggage, which was true. He did as she remembered anytime they went to a big get together or CC family picnic. She looked up staring at the massive building ceiling, which looked like a dome. The floors, where in Marble from top to bottom, which made Marron, feel nervous. She looked around seeing posh kids in rich clothes and fancy coats. She looked down at herself. She still wore her Kimono and she felt really odd. Trunks walked beside her as if it was nothing at all. It reminded him of the days they went out to the museums and fairs. Those where pretty much heavenly days. But this was different. She wasn't enjoying herself._   
__ __

_"Do you want to get an ice cream or something?" He looked at her. She seemed a little bit uncomfortable. Nor did she reply. Well he should have guessed. A lot of things had been happening lately…the uncle she never knew killed her father and she was under the spell of Bebi, which made her worried about everything from then on. And then again…maybe she didn't want to be around him. She was stiff and unhappy. He knew private school was strict but did they have to take her smile away?_   
__   
__ __

_"I want to go home." She didn't look at him. Her arms where folded and she looked annoyed. Why was he doing this? To show of his riches so she could melt over him like lard? Did he think she was a naive 10 year-old? Or a stupid French bitch from the west? She started to walk up quickly. Trunks caught up with her. He pulled her arm for her to face him. He looked hurt and angry. Her face didn't melt from her 18 look. However she gave a little bit of Krillen's guilt look and stopped looking her hard uncaring look. Her eyes softened and soon she didn't have the "anger look" anymore. Her eyes filled with soft tears and she pulled her arm away from his hands.___

_"You could have written to me."___

_ She left quietly…leaving Trunks there with the new bought clothes.___

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
**Gee I wonder what'll happen in the next chapter…. R&R**   
^_^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   



	3. Staying stubborn

  
He he! Third chappie!!!!!! Hope you like!!   
I'm on a favorite writer list 

**Woo hoo******

**(I do a strange celebration dance while audience stares terrified)******

**Special reviewers (s)******

**Lady Tsukya- ^_^******

**Crystal Lily-Yes I know… ^_^******

**Lil Melfina64- Dam right he's not gonna get it easy!!******

**Any comments please email me at:**   


Babytigerblue@hotmail.com   


******__

**Marron POV**__

_I came home 3 hours later. It was cold that evening, the sun gone leaving the stars to shine in the darkness. I used my unreliable capsule and had a hard time navigating Kame house. My tears were still dissolving as I opened the door slowly. Master Rochi was in the living room. I looked at him. Yep he was asleep. Still clenching to his beloved "Play pen" Magazine. I sighed walking up the stairs passing my beloved parents room. Then I peeped through the key whole. The lights where all on and a soft glow clashed with the wallpaper. My father was at the corner doing a prayer. I knew in that corner he was not to be disturbed.___

_But then I wondered where my mother was.___

_"Marron?"___

_I looked back. Her cool blue eyes stared back at mine coldly. She was in her nightshirt. Blue with thin white stripes. Her hair was backed in a soft bun like mine but shorter.___

_"Mama…"___

_Mother didn't say anything. Her eyes fixed on the door.___

_"Your fathers finished his prayer." She sighed as she passed me. Then opened the door just slightly. "I'll tell him you said goodnight."___

_Mother gave a grin meaning to be a smile. Then I bent my head as she shut the door.___

_My throat became dry . The room was freezing as I walked in removed my kimono slowly but carefully. It was really hard to take of. I shivered wrapping my long towel around myself (AN: Also courtesy of hello kitty). Gradually after I removed my hairpins and flower tiara. Was my mad at me? I wasn't sure. Maybe she was just worried about me. Mother never showed much tension like how Vegeta showed no consideration. Well I guessed that's how life had to be…no use complaining. I sighed looking at her Kimono as it balanced on the yellow hanger. Well there was always a national holiday.I forced myself to smile. It had been an ok day I guessed. I had a shower, still thinking about Trunks. What was wrong with her? I did something she always wanted to do to him for 6 years. Yet it didn't feel right. I felt mean and cruel…. but my obduracy won… I felt he deserved it.___

_*****_   
_*Next morning*___

_"Junk…junk …junk … £50,000 dollars? Oh wait that's junk…junk."___

_Father threw the letters in the bin. Mother smile then frowned at the burnt French toast. She gave a sigh of disgust throwing the burnt bread in the half full bin. Master Roshi was in the living room scanning through his porn videos (An: Ewe O_O:) I was still upstairs combing my hair slowly not aware of anything happening downstairs. My eyes closed as I remembered a song I heard in England that I simply adored. I opened my eyes again breathing in the fresh air. I felt much better that day. I felt nothing could bother me that day. That's when I remembered Trunks again…Oh why? What was with the saiyan anyway? Buying me things I didn't ask for…carrying my bags…smiling at me and giving me lots of attention…___

_Oh my god. I covered her mouth in embarrassment. I had was sounded so… snotty. And rude. What did the years abroad do to me? I was acting more like her mother than anyone else. Damn. Poor Trunks I bit her lip.___

_He must be heart broken___

_"Damn my mothers uncaring Jens." Great. Just great. I a plain simple girl from a distant island… came out to insult someone who could smash a building with his five fingers… I sure had pure intellectual faults. How the heck was I going to apologize? I didn't know.___

_The beep from my cell phone interrupted my thinking. After searching through a not so big pile of clothes I found it held panting and flipped it open.___

_"Moshi moshi?"___

_I heard the background noise. It wasn't noisy and had no telephone sounds in the background. Still I heard no voice.___

_"Hello?"___

_I spoke again but then in English. Then I thought it was probably an international call since the surroundings thuds where sort of drawling.___

_"Hi…"___

_Wait a minute…I knew that voice. Somehow I felt someone was grinning at me.___

_"Trunk…"___

_Then I sensed he was grinning even more.___

_"You guessed? Good I thought I had to speak in French… Nice day isn't it? It's kinda windy…"___

_I looked outside seeing the ocean acting strange as the wind interfered with its usual blue, serene way. Now despite the white sand on Kame house shores, the currents of air blew wrathfully at the color giving it a slightly grayish green shade.___

_"Where are you?"___

_I felt like if I was in the movie "scream" being watched by a masked murderer…but in that situation it wasn't a masked murderer just an angered 28 year old._   
__ __

_"It's a secret..." He was teasing me all right "But may I talk to the owner of this cell phone please?"___

_My senses where confused. What did he mean by that?___

_"This is my cell phone..."My voice wasn't cold... just confused.I waited for the voice to come through the receiver.___

_"You must be very proud..." His voice was calm and conclusive. I nearly exploded._   
__ __

_But Trunks could obviously sense I was upset.___

_"I didn't mean to be a bully." The saiyan replied defensively but all through wasn't at all serious at the words. "Don't cry…"___

_"I'm not." I wasn't. But I thought she might as well. "Stop making fun of me it's not funny…"___

_ He always teased me and anything cruel even if playfully made me cheerless. Well I guessed I had deserved for what I did to him earlier… but wait a minute? Wasn't he the one who was to rich and to special to even write me a postcard or even call me? He did deserve that. In fact how dare he me her and insult me… however maybe he did have a reason. His training with Vegeta had made him stiff and it must have been really hard when he had college hours.___

_"If it makes you feel better…I didn't even know your number."___

_The sentence made me smile briefly but faded at the damp whiff of reality.___

_"Then how…did you…get my number?"___

_"My roots."___

_"Ohh…"___

_I should have guessed it before. Being President of a company worth Billons had its advantages. For example, no power failures (AN; Except for big badies and monster attacks) more popularity, great treating in public…everything was great if you had money, fame and charm. I felt she had neither. I'd learnt that the hard way in California where she had a rich boss.___

_"If you want to know why I'm calling…I'll tell you" He offered innocently.___

_"That would be a great idea…" I made a faint blush suddenly.___

_"Meet me at Bijou's perfume house this afternoon at three okay?"___

_"I guess so…"_   
__ __

_"Au revoir. "___

_I heard the click and sighed___

_"That rich …" I sighed out loud "Puppy dog …"I rolled my eyes the blueness more than sparkling.Then I felt the blush crawl up my neck… what a romantic dummy…soon I grabbed the only photo I had of him wrapping My arms around it, dropping my head on her bed. And thought Goten was bad?___

_Trunks couldn't accept the answer no.___

_…That's he wanted. Why?___

_I hurt him… well slightly. There he was stranded with clothes… Mmmm should he have cried? I don't think so. You see their two sorts of men in the world._   
_1. The emotional type who gives up at one go_   
_2. The strong attractive type…(who's father is from another planet but it doesn't matter)_   
__   
__ __

_Trunks was luckliy both yet happy._   
__ __

_****___

_It was 2:45 when I reached the city. My white trainers where extra clean but not as new as my green dress. I waited coolly, walking up and down the street waiting for his appearance. I was waiting patiently not even acting stubborn. Why was I there? I had no clue…the power of the purple haired saiyan was amazing. I wasn't at all sure that was the reason. It didn't seem easy to confront him. What will I say to him? And why did he bother?___

_2:50_   
_I should have left then. It would save any embarrassment that was going to happen that day. I mean he'd tease me all day. Maybe I should have gone to Goten's apartment. It wasn't so far away and maybe he'd be there. No… Trunks wouldn't do that. Sure he was arrogant sometimes… but he always kept his promise.___

_****___

_2:55___

_Okay so Trunks wasn't that perfect. But he did great things by saving the world, running a company and still has time to be himself. His personality was fine. So why was i tensed so much? It wasn't as if Trunks was a strange or something… he was normal and considerate…when he wanted to. No use worrying right?___

_3:00___

_ He save the world more than once and probably never got a chance to…I forgot about the fact. I mean could he deliver a letter from space? Impossible.___

_3:05___

_ Sure…he didn't promise to write…he didn't even talk to me as I was leaving and he didn't even bother. So why would he want to meet up? He didn't promise to meet up did he? He just said meet me at blah blab at blah blah time. He didn't promise he was going to be there… he didn't even promise he was gonna be on time…___

_3:10___

_No… I was being ridiculous he could be late…then again why would he be late? He could fly and reach there in ¾ minutes so how the hell could he be late…___

_"Oh forget this!!!"___

_Trunks or no Trunks I didn't care.___

_Beep!!!___

_So he was rich I didn't care…___

_Beeep beep!!___

_But I still wanted to be with him...___

_Beep!!!___

_And what the hell kept on beeping…___

_"Marron…"___

_Ahhhh!!! Something grabbed my arm. Help!!!!___

_"What the heck is wrong with you?"___

_I looked around seeing cool blue eyes looking at my dumfounded face. He was there his hand through the window of what seemed to be a black limousine…_   
_Trunks grinned whispering something to the driver. I stood aside and watched as he opened the door stepping out.___

_"It's time for our day out." He grinned, as my eyes looked inside "And I think those belong to you"___

_There they where still in there bags… the clothes he had bought the day before._   
__ __

_"I'm only staying for an hour with you…" I looked at him… his hands playing with a Ccorp capsule "Are you listening to me?"___

_"Yeaaaaaah…"___

_"Then why aren't you facing me?"___

_He drew his face too me. Calm, but still in a way attractive.___

_"Happy?" He gave his saiyan grin. I frowned feeling hurt. Yet very special and keen._   
__ __

****** 

**An: There I'm done for the third chapter!!! I know short chappie but next one is going to be long I promise!!!**

*********   
  



	4. Poor Goten!

Cotton candy and silk roses  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I RI did the fourth chappie...and changed the title. I got really bored with   
  
Hello…this is chapter 4  
Special reviewer (s)  
Buu's girl- Okay…that freaked me for a second  
  
  
Marron POV  
  
My eyes glued to the window looking at the outsides curious as an eight year old child. I'd never been on a limo before it seemed brilliant and exciting. My stomach felt funny and my body was shivering in excitement. I was annoyed with myself. I couldn't stand acting like a child. Stopping I then sat back my hair annoying me with it's spit ends. I wished I had washed it. However I being a blonde with blue eyes I somehow let it affect me.  
  
  
I heard a soft laugh. Of course I knew it was him...I didn't have to look at him to see his saiyan smile nor his mauve tresses and deep cobalt eyes. Yes I knew. I didn't need to look. Personally I hated that grin.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Yes I heard his voice suddenly afterwards. Now it had sounded poignant and troubled. I nodded still my eyes still refused to look at him. Why? I guess I wanted to be a little bit stubborn...yet the reason was I was shy not knowing what Trunks was up to. He was very unpredictable. The fact frightened me. Surely he knew. I was betting my soul on that fact.  
  
  
Soon the limo pulled over. My thought of Trunks stopped and then glanced at the door as I watched as it was opened by an old man with a very funny moustache (No not DR Briefs!!!)  
  
  
"Marron this is my driver Mr. Giles Yogohashi."  
  
I stared at the uniformed man blinking then blushed   
  
"Konichiwa..." I spook weary then adding "Oneyaishimasu."  
  
My first impressions had to be polite. I can't be rude to a person I had just met. That was when I remembered my friend Jasmine Thompson from Manchester, England. She could be rude to anyone and would care. Yet she could a cuddly big sister most of the time. I admired her. Her red hair was one of her best features as I had remembered. So sizzling as she flashed her olive eyes as she flirted with guys. Personally she thought British men where hopeless (An: And yes they are....) it was just as long as she saw what she could get out of the whole thing. She was extremely open and motherly. Just as long as you didn't get on her nerves you were fine. He stood aside the door wide opened. I got up crawling out slightly blinded by the sunny sky. My eyes met the pavement and then finnaly around at my surroundings. It was a I was in front of a panorama park. The gates where big, in gold capitalizing letters said "Tsuki Murusaki park" I stopped staring feeling a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Nice surprised mmmmn?" Trunks voice spoke fluently his voice's melody echoing in my ear.  
  
Yes he was right …it was a nice surprise. Soon afterwards we stepped in the gate-minder acted as he spotted Trunks.   
  
"I've got your basket." The man said forwardly bringing it out my eyes looked at Trunks his expression acting inosent.  
  
  
"It was a suprise...."  
  
He grinned. I blushed. As we walked Trunks turned around once or twice but never really suspecting we where being followed. Well we were. At that time I didn 't know but it turned out Goten was flying above us. I glanced round at the trees  
turn into fields. The grass lands where fresh and soon I turned out to be excited slightly. Tsuki Park. It was a private park for business owners and wealthy individuals. I was neither. Yet I didn't care.   
  
"Thank for bringing me here." I whispered  
  
"Errr…" I glanced at Trunks. He didn't seem to look at me but secretly he grinned. He knew I loved nature. Just as much as I loved music. We settled uin sitting on a park bench and I managed to produce a smileand then held his hand tight.  
  
"Another thanks..."  
  
  
I breathed in. This is a place where I wanted to concetrate and not worry about things. Trunks seemed to be happy. That'when I leaned on his shoulder. I bet he was suprised. Yet it wasn't definate. He was still curious. Confused that I was still mad at him. I wasn't mad. Just upset. About something he'd probably laugh at me about....  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten POV  
  
I was having a hard trying to fing the two. I knew they won't let me go through the eterancr doors. And guess what I missed? A date with my belocved Parseu and had no clue where the two where....  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Trunks POV  
  
"Ice cream?"  
  
I passed the strawberry to Marron her smile giving me the extra knowledge that she was having a great time. Her eyes looked at the sky…it seemed like a really good day. My grin made her blush. Dende… what was with the her emotions? She suddenly looked at the small crowd of people. I noticed. Her face had completely drained from colour. She dropped her ice cream. And she didn't seem concerned about the futile loss.  
  
"What's wrong?" I faced her finally. She looked sick and ghostly.   
  
"I'm sorry…" She raised her head slowly. When she fully lifted it she turned to me. "I have to go now… I'm sorry."  
  
She stood up leaving hearing the loud call of…  
  
"MARRON!!!!!!!"  
  
I couldn't believe it… Turned down again? What the hell was wrong with that girl? I stared as ran into a crowd of people. I should have chased after but then I decided to let her run to see where she was going. The strange thing was she wasn't running out of the park. She was actually running supplementary into it.  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten POV  
  
I frowned landing in the children site. A bunch of kids looked at me oddly since I was floating up in the air. One smiled throwing some balls at me pretty badly.   
  
"Hey!!" It was no kidding what they said about rich kids being rude.I looked down again. Some started attacking too. It was like a ball war. They probably thought hurting someone was fun.  
  
I frowned flying away almost in tears. I landed shortly afterwards. Well 10 minutes afterwards. I rested by a fountain and was really relaxed. I knew Trunks Pretty much hanged around in the park most of his pre-pubescent years. I heard how much Trunks used to talk how much it was his belonging place. I had no idea what that meant but the place seemed very important to him. Well he also talked about how many girls he teased. He seemed so proud of the things he did as a kid. They where silly things but still …Trunks told the story so proudly you would be amazed.   
  
  
"This isn't such a bad place." I looked round "To think people like Trunks can come in here for free…"  
  
  
Suddenly I noticed a blonde haired woman run ahead of me.  
  
  
"MARRON?"  
  
  
She moved fast down the pavement and looked really needy to get away from someone. Had Trunks offended her?i wanted to know however the fact was that it was hard to know. Someone could have shouted at her or offended her dressing? i guessed it could have been anything with girls. Oh well. I better go after her. She may have needed some help. However my concern was great so I guessed going after her would be the best thing to do…  
  
*********************  
  
  
This is more like the last one (My POV)  
  
  
  
She ran faster. She didn't want to meet him again anything but him. He was annoying stubborn stupid incompetent aggressive annoying revolting, cruel uncaring and especially vile. She hoped he hadn't seen her or she would have been in big trouble. Why was he in Japan anyhow? Didn't he have something to do better in the overseas anyhow? She guessed he had planned this. He knew she lived in Japan and astonishing and amusingly the great big bamboozle of all lacking ability bamboozles had to show up in quiet little Japan. Oh great. Trunks must have been crushed when he saw her leave…but why didn't he chance after her? Maybe he knew she had to go but then maybe he would have helped. Ohh… he had been so sweet too why did she go and have to ruin everything for the day. Now he probably thinks she was didn't even think about whatever fixation he did that day.  
  
********  
  
Trunks was ratting his head out. What went wrong what the hell went wrong in that situation? First she was smiling then she turns white and runs away…was she sick or something. He looked at the spilt strawberry flavoured Ice Cream on the floor and looked directly at the Ice cream store where he purchased it. It could have been poisoned. Dende, Kami and Mr Popo knew he was over reacting. He could really get mad if something or someone really messed with him. Saiyan anger was very intense. And was not to be messed with. The way he could explode was amazing. People would probably run children will cry he guess but somehow he was seeking to take revenge for something he really wanted. Marron… he so close from her to liking him again and some stupid ice cream man had to ruin everything. He thought of her face body and eyes and exploded… The scene was horrendous. People where running people where crying and most importantly the Ice cream man apologized running away from Trunks as quickly as he could. Trunks smiled victoriously but then realized Marron still wasn't there. It seemed he didn't make things better just made it much worse. There was one last thing to do… look for Her and he definitely had to find her….  
  
***********  
  
Marron stopped her heard was beating too fast…It felt like any moment she would just explode. Her heart hurt dearly. The ice cream was bad…she was not expecting it here…a park so rich and formal it seemed amazed it could happen there. Oh well!!! The world was like that she guessed…surprising exciting and from time to time very cool and horrendous.   
  
"Hello there."  
  
  
She heard the voice. It pinned her ears like needles. She hated the sound. She hated whom it was coming from. She turned round facing him. His mouth was clearly forming a sly smile.  
  
"Nice to see you again." She talked sarcastically "Fredrick."  
  
  
*******  
  
Trunks turned the corner the person he saw shocked him.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
He looked back at the sound of his name smirking in the distinctive Son way.   
  
  
"Hey…" His face looked at what he was staring at before "Do you know that guy with Marron?"  
  
That's when Trunks stared at her. She seemed to be speaking in English with a guy that looked English. Somehow he could this would lead to no good.  
  
*********  
  
"Well, well, well…" The so-called Fredrick circled her. His green eyes irritating "What brings you here? I thought this park was for affluent people…not like a low rat like you."  
  
She didn't look at him. His face was smiling. His voice said it all. So preposterous and stomach-churning, the way he talked about her brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to make a noise… he's know he's once again got to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing…" Fredrick rose up her chin looking at her tears a pitiless smirk on her face. "Just looking around…"  
  
She halted his hand from her chin giving him a very comparable look 18 would give as soon as she was about to thrash one of her adversaries. Fredrick froze a little in shock but then grinned.  
  
"Adorable." He frowned then "Do you know what you've done to me in America? You've ruined my entire profession! I have been sued by tenths, no…hundreds. All because of you…"  
  
"No it's because of you and your …"  
  
"And yet you are the only one who didn't get hurt." Trunks kept his anger down listening to each word "Oh and why? You turned me into police… sent most of my private files to the FBI. Got away from America after leaving me with a bruised arm and I had to get 9 stitches…"  
  
"Whoa…" Goten whispered excitedly "I didn't know Marron was that aggressive…"  
  
Trunks didn't respond. Who was this guy? He looked kind of sick in a very personal way. Goten was sorta watching excitedly.   
  
Her eyes looked into the ones of the enemy. He was still talking.  
  
"And now…I find you here." The American sighed looking at Marron "In Stan city. In this park. How you got in…I won't know…"  
  
Trunks flared "That bast…."  
  
"Hey no need for swears." Goten pointed out acting more mature than normal. And he was right…  
  
  
"Look." Marron eyeshade somehow sharpened "What happened was your own flaw. Not mine…so leave me alone."  
  
She turned her head refusing to set eyes on the American once more.   
  
"You can't walk away from me!!!!!!!!" Fredrick screamed as she left not bothering to look back. Trunks then understood. She knew he would have over reacted if she told him about the Fredrick thing. However he wanted to know what was going on…  
  
*************  
  
  
She walked to Capsule corp hoping Trunks was kind enough to forgive her. She sighed obviously nervous to face him. The disappearing act was very rude. He must have been crushed. Her heart sank realizing she had not explained.  
  
"Hello…"  
  
  
She looked back looking at the goofy smile on Goten's face. She shrieked in fear only making Goten seem confuse.  
  
"Haha. You're sweet baby Kuri." He grinned opening the door with his credit card. Marron felt a little surprised wasn't Capsule corp better secured. She had no time to think seeing Goten was already dragging her through the hallways of Capsule corp.  
  
"Goten slow down…" Marron pleaded trying her best not to fall. The saiyan stopped shortly then looked into the kitchen. Marron panted gladly only to be gripped by the saiyan.  
  
"STOP!! Please!!"  
  
His eyes widened then suddenly were hurt. Marron sighed. Goten was as sensitive as any human. Ok. She would stop trying to act eighteen. She set eyes on Bura who was eating over the kitchen counter.  
"Hi Bura Chan." Marron managed to breath out Bra giving a silent but honest grin.  
  
"Hi Mar…" Bura's face gleamed. Marron looked round catching the look from another member.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Trunks smiled up at her, as if nothing weird had happened that afternoon. Goten removed his shirt. Marron turned her face knowing she had promised herself she had to be married to see a man's torso. Bura however didn't turn her face yet not staring.  
  
"I'm using the shower okay Trunks?" Goten ran in not bothering to listen to Trunk's words. He didn't mind though. He wanted to talk to Marron.   
  
"Bura can you excuse us?" Trunks asked courteously. Bra nodded.  
  
"Sure…" The saiyan girl replied however making Trunks frown.  
"I mean get out." He explained rudely. Bura frowned looking back at Marron.  
  
"Hope you can survive." She gave a grin leaving with a happy look on her face. Marron smiled back but it faded as she leaned against the counter waiting for Trunks to talk.  
  
"Can you tell me who Frederick C. Boxers is?" He questioned his mouth smirking. Marron blushed hard.  
  
"What are you…" She paused "Where you spying at me…"  
  
"After beating up an ice-cream man…yeah. I presume so."  
  
"I…" Marron looked at him but quickly her eyes faced something else. She couldn't tell him. Her eyes meet the ceiling then finally ended back to him.  
  
"It's complicated…"  
  
His eyes looked deeply into hers curious of what had happened.  
  
"Well." She breathed in. "I worked for Fredrick in America. It was temporary job…only for a couple of weeks. The end! Finito!!"  
  
"Haha. Very funny." Trunks grinned "Really what happened? I mean you can't give a guy nine stitches for nothing…."  
  
"I can't say…"  
  
"Why not?!" then out of a moment of not thinking "Did he rape you?!"  
"No!!!!" Marron looked at him half laughing and half insulted. "No he did not…"  
  
"Then what just tell me…" That ended his calm "What did he do?"  
  
"Drugs…" Marron confessed suddenly "He did drugs…"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Goten washed feeling a bit weird. Something was wrong. He felt shorter somehow and the shower box seemed a lot larger. He looked round the tiles seeming a lot higher.  
  
"What the…"   
  
His eyes looked up . The shower was a lot higher and it seemed like rain falling from the sky.  
  
  
He hadn't realise he had just shrunk into 3 inches.   
(AN: Muuuuuahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! I told ya I was gonna be evil to Goten.)  
****************  
"Drugs?" Trunks looked at Marron her "You have to be joking…"  
  
"No…" Her tone usually with family friends was happy but now it was said her face filled with gloomy and grief " He tried to bribe me from telling the police. I refused. He threatened to kill me…"  
  
"Threatened…"  
  
"Yeah…." Marron grinned but truly wasn't happy "That's why I gave him stitches and a bruise."  
Trunks looked at her eyes looking at her.  
"Is that why…"  
  
"No…" Marron answered quickly "This has nothing to do with you…"  
  
It seemed cruel for her talk like that. However the saiyan wanted the answer. She gave it to him, not a slightness bit cruel just honest and prosiest as anyone would ever talk.   
  
"Don't be mad Marron." Trunks advised coolly "I'm glad you told me. And I'll never pressure you like that again.."  
  
"Thanks…" Her eyes narrowed to the ground "A lot."  
  
They didn't talk. It wasn't a problem… it was just cute…  
  
  
**********************  
"Goten….Goten?" Bura entered Trunk's room knowing that was where Goten kept his stuff whenever he came there.  
/I wonder why he does that…maybe he's shy../  
  
Her thought stopped as she opened the bathroom door.   
  
/Oh god, please no/  
  
She gulped hoping he hadn't decided to have taken a shower in Trunk's bathroom? She hadn't fully listened to the conversation down stairs.  
  
She opened the shower curtain staring at a shrunk Goten in the middle of the shower the water still pouring.  
"Help…" Goten sniffed hopping dearly for some kind of innocent tone Bura feeling dumb…  
  
"Trunks!!!!!!!" She called out then covered her eyes not trying to look at the minuscule Goten.  
  
********  
He heard his name. It wasn't surprising Bura's voice was loud.  
  
"I have to go." He told Marron who was busy finishing a call with her parents…  
  
"Wait I'm coming." Marron stopped following him wondering what Bura was so shocked about….  
  
****************  
  
Pain heels   
Chicks dig scars  
And most importantly:  
Glory lasts forever  
  
Stories I recommend  
  
  
Simply irresistible - Shadow Phoenix (I love this story so much it's Kawai) ******  
  
How long is forever - Bura Sama *****  
  
  
Words  
Ai - love  
Aragato - thanks.  
Bakayarou- Swear!!!!!!!  
Chan - For girls   
Chibi - little (Chibi sailor moon!!!!!)  
Domo aragato - Much thanks   
Konichiwa - Hello   
San - respect (Vegeta-san)  
Kun- Common name used for boys/young men  
Moshi-moshi! - For answering the telephone (Hello)   
Onisan - brother   
Mirai - future   
Hai - yes  
Iiee - no  
Senshi- warrior  
Sayanara - bye   
  
Ja ne!!! ^_^ 


	5. Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Gt. I did this fic as a fan and don't receive any money (AN: But all donations are acceptable)  
Hello!! Hope my new code name "Disclaimer Dawn." Didn't confuse you guys. However I hope you like this chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Goten POV  
  
  
Well I guess feeling sorry for myself was the right thing to do. There I was rapping myself around a blue towel,   
  
which seemed to be pools of clothe around me it was a scorcher. I almost cried fortunately my innocence held   
  
the giggles from the room. Bura's eyes looked sadly at me I hadn't seen Marron's face yet. Yep it was quiet a   
  
moment.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Goten." Bura's voice sounding culpable "You weren't the one meant to shrink."  
  
At those word's my best friends eyes widened, lips frowned tetchily and his eyes looking at his younger sibling.   
  
  
"What?"  
  
It wasn't him that said that. Only Marron's her voice firm formerly confused.  
  
"I was just experimenting…" Bura explained her voice not so convincing. She was honest. I knew that.  
  
"In my bathroom?" Trunks roared wondered her eyes looking at the floor.  
  
  
"Well…. yeah." She started fiddling with her legs. I annoyed looked at her suppressing the feeling of killing her  
  
Stupid teenager.  
  
"And I ended shrinking?" My voice was calm, just trying to search for an answer.   
  
"It was for school." She insisted staring at Trunks "It's big brother day next week at school. Trunks refused to go."  
  
  
She stared at Trunks me just waiting.  
  
"I didn't wanna go." He insisted "She's in year 10. You know what girls like her behave…."  
  
"Can you stop the belly aching and tell me why I'm shrunk?" I asked interrupting his defence. It was a stupid  
  
reason anyway. Bura had used one of her mums' inventions to shrink Trunks and bring him to school. Well I for   
  
one thought that was stupid.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked this tone a bit scared "My mother is in Canada for the next three weeks…."  
  
  
I groaned my sanity in trouble. I didn't want to be small for three weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marron POV  
  
I think everything would be fine. My flowers from the window ceil made the room homier. The intensity of its   
  
sense flooded the area. Goten would like it here. I knew that. My room was a safe haven. That was when I   
  
scurried to my drawer fishing out my old knitting needles fishing my blue yarn form my old teddy bear box.   
  
Goten would stay with me. A big place like Capsule would make him fill down. Bura donated her old Barbie   
  
dollhouse for him he wasn't to glad by all her donations.  
  
+2 hours earlier…. +  
  
  
  
  
"Here you are Goten." Bura handed him another popcorn he frowned but accepted it.  
  
  
"Thank you…" His words were faint almost stolen by the fact he was so small. I petted him then putting him on   
  
my palm.  
  
  
"It's ok." I assured him feeling small dots of water on my palm. I could see his face as he had covered it with his  
  
tiny hands.  
  
  
"I'm such a small man…." He could bother eating the popcorn and flicked it with his feet. I sighed then glanced   
  
at Bura. She was working on the blue prints wondering what to do.  
  
  
"Why don't you call Gohan?" I suggested feeling a bit sorry for her. Goten's head shot up.  
  
  
"And what would she say." He requested mockingly "I accidentally shrunk your brother so now I need to make a  
  
machine that'll turn him back to normal which isn't one hundred safe…"  
  
"I'll say it's for a science project." Bura defended then smiled at me "Thanks for the idea!!"  
  
  
She ran out of the kitchen holding the blue print tightly.   
  
"Nice one." Trunks grinned at me I blushed not quite bashful. Just surprised at the sound of his voice. He hadn't   
  
spoken for a while. It got me a little nervous but…what doesn't? I use to be scared of the cookie monster in   
  
Sesame Street. That's when I finally realised it wasn't a real character. Man I was so relieved when I found out   
  
he wasn't real.  
  
"Parseu…my Parseu …" Goten interrupted moping about the fact he won't see Parseu for a while. Trunks acted   
not so understandingly.  
  
"Goten it's not as if you're dieing." He commented which I felt was a bit uncaring. He was his best friend.   
  
"Well I'm sorry…" Goten not to happy about his spite and I wasn't to please myself. He didn't have to be so   
mean. Sometimes his behaviour surprised me.  
  
  
That's when I started to wish Bra would return. I couldn't stay in a room with sayains for long. It made me a bit   
nervous.   
  
  
"Good news!!" Bura squealed I could hear her quiet footsteps walk down the stairs and suddenly leap unto the in   
lay excitedly. All eyes looked at her as she entered the room. Her hands fished into her side pocket and after a   
few moments she managed to fish out a piece of paper.  
  
"Taa daa…" She announced beaming happily at Goten. He floated of my fingertips managing (Barely) to see the   
peace of paper.  
  
"What is this?" Goten asked before I could blether a phrase He unfolded it and his eyes widened. I glanced at   
some words then started reading.  
  
"The alternation for the apparatus should be…." I kept reading managing to speak out the big words.   
  
Goten read on his face seem to be dreading "Bura what does all this mean?"   
  
Her happy look disappeared enlightening her factual woe " He said three months."  
  
Goten's colour faded then. His face was white and seemed upset. If only there was something I could do.  
  
There was when we went to Trunk's office fifteen minutes later Gohan had faxed notes (AN: Please check out   
My G&V fic that's coming out soon.) I looked at Goten he was left sleeping between some files on Trunks's   
table. I have to say it was really messy. Papers, documents and forms where everywhere. That was when I   
remembered it was Tuesday. Trunks had taken a day of for me. I glanced at him his head was out the window his   
air was blowing by the yielding movement of the muted waft. Out of the moments of blinking and immobile I   
stood up going side by side with him yet it surprised him when he looked at me.   
  
  
"How are things going?" He spoke smoothly his words faint maybe because of all what was happening. I knew it   
wasn't that he was probably a bit down.  
  
  
"Sorry I just left." My eyes gazed down looking down at the ground below us. The streets seemed so busy.   
Almost touching.  
  
"It's okay…" He sighed, "I disserved it."  
  
"No…"  
  
"Of course I did." I looked at him his eyes seemed sad "I pressured you. You didn't wanna come to the city in   
the first place."  
  
  
"But…"  
  
"Marron it's okay…"  
  
  
"I had a good time…."  
  
"Don't lie." He sounded calm "You don't have to…"  
  
  
"I didn't." I insisted, "I did."  
  
I looked at his eyes hoping for some form of understanding. There wasn't he turned away in ridicule. That's   
what I feared. My thoughts drowned in flashbacks before I left. I had caused that.   
  
"Can you promise me something Marron?" He asked me.   
  
"Yes." I didn't look at him. I wish I did.  
  
I waited for a few minutes Trunks didn't speak. I heard him searching for something soon he brought out a   
  
cigarette. I didn't know he smoked. However it didn't stop him from lighting it and putting it in his mouth. Oh   
well. He took it out I moved my head to avoid the smoke. He must have taken it from his mother.   
  
"Take care of Goten." His suddenly felt distant. I didn't know why…. He seemed fine before. Why did he have   
this reaction now?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
  
That's how my day ended. I wasn't happy but what could I do? My commitment to stupidity was crowned on my   
  
blonde locks of hair. Goten was sleeping in my handbag which I have to admit was kinda cute. Still I knitted and   
  
my eyes were reaching fatigue. I worried about Goten but I had to I wasn't his mother. Then I thought about  
  
Chi-chi and Parseu. They'd probably both be troubled. I fixed my eyes on Goten his hand was sticking out of my  
  
bag. I giggled taken him out while my right hand opened the dollhouse. It was quite neat. I never saw the insides  
  
of a dollhouse before. And it seemed really neat. I felt Goten move around in my hand saying "Parseu" grinning  
.   
He was so goofy. My eyes scanner for the doll bedroom then found it over the inner section all pink with a   
  
Barbie doll sitting in the corner. I noticed the small bed and place Goten into it smiling as I heard his little   
  
snores. I wasn't sure if there was air in the house so I opened the plastic windows and the front door and then   
  
shut it mainly. I hoped he'd be okay.   
  
……………………….I also wished Trunks was okay.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
5 hours later  
  
oten woke up his body feeling fragile and weak. He yawned strenching. His eyes where closed and his breath not so charming. He began striping of his clothes and headed fopr the bathroom.   
  
  
"Mmmm..." He rubbed his eyes then looked around.  
  
  
"Kame house has surely changed." He managed to say before yawningonce more. His eyes searched the room then found a pink towel. He took hold of it with no cosiderung thought and walked over to the door leaning upwards just to open the door.  
  
"I don't remeber this door being fushsia ." He commented then found out the hall way was kind short but it didn't stop him from entering the bathroom.  
  
  
"What the hell happened to this place?" Noticing the bathroom was also pink his eyes fixed on the not so suprising doll jacuzzi .  
  
"They have a jacuzzi ?" His eyes seemed pleased at the sight droping the towel then ran to bath jumping in with not even a thought.  
  
"Awwwwwwww...the water's cold." He groaned noticing a strange shadow behind him.  
  
He looked round sighing in relief then smiled to himself.  
  
"It's only you Barbie..." He giggled laughing at his own fear. His eyes widened and looked back. There stood a doll  
  
  
"Barbie?!!" He shifed back feeling a strang prick to his bum. Gulping he looked back seeing a very built man doll.  
  
"Ken?" He asked in shocked his mouth quiveruing and was ready to scream in fear.  
  
  
"Oh my God." His voice crumbed "I'm Barbie's doll house!!!!"  
  
He let out a scream jumping out of the jacuzzi running out of the room and down the stairs screaming "Help!" and "Jesus." including "Save me father!!"  
  
  
All this at the time of 1:30 pm   
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Bura sat in the laboratory her brain hurting from what she was doing.  
  
"How does mother do this?" Her eyes looking at Gohan's careful instructuctions which seemed like a shopping list in spanish. She let out a sigh hitting her head agianst the table in annoyance.   
  
  
"Bura you can do this..."   
  
She looked behind her to see her nemisis...Trunks.   
  
  
"What do you want?" She turned her head back facing the work. Trunks smirked at his sister. Stuborn. Just like him.  
  
"I just wanted to give you some hot chocolate Bura my perturbed sibling."   
  
  
Bura wasn't happy about his teasing however accepted the drink with gratude.Her eyes where red and tired then she looked back at her brother.  
  
  
"So what are you doing at 1:30 in the morning?"   
  
  
Trunks sipped his coffee and licked his lips before answering.  
  
"Well..." He smiled "I was watching porn but then I realized that was kinda sad..."  
  
"Alright I get the point." Bura not wanting to hear another word "You probably had a better time than me."  
  
  
Trunks didn't grin at his victory which was unusual at this stage.  
  
  
"Is something wrong?" Bura looked at him his expression was blank no emotion was on his face.  
  
"Your thinking about her." She read him well. It was was uncalled for when he   
replied mockingly.  
  
"Who? Shinobu?"  
  
"You know who." Bura sighed "Marron."  
  
The sound of her name made him blush a bit but then it disappeared as quickly it had come.  
  
Bura faced him "What happened?"  
  
His face turned to her.  
  
"Nothing..." He insisted "I just saw it wasn't working."  
  
  
"What wasn't?" Bura asked in most interest. Her brother sighed.  
  
"She's still mad." He bit his lip "At me."  
  
Bura's downfall suddenly disappeared she was now concerned about her brother and she seemed too take it seriously that he was upset about something.  
  
"How can you tell?"   
  
He didn't look at her.  
  
"Call her Trunks." Bura gave half a smile "I know it's hard to believe but she was sad when she left."  
  
That's when he looked at her his eyes where happy.  
  
"You think so?" He asked hopefully. Bra nodded.  
  
  
"Sure."   
  
She picked up her mobile phone (To call Gohan if she needed help) and handed it to him.  
  
  
"Call her."   
  
Trunks looked at it then nodded before pressing down the number buttons he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: That's it for my fifth chapter! Hope you like. R&R!!!!! 


	6. Restless night

  
Disclaimer: Love DBZ and don't own any of the characters except Shinobu. 

It's about time I wrote the six chapter! Haha…. I've been so busy with schoolwork, Watching Inuyasha (^-^) and trying to learn a bit of Japanese. (Ichi,Ni,San,Chi...) And well I made an oath promising I'd complete this fic before February (Hopefully) and also try to post up the new "To love to be" series. I promise it's going to be great and I swear I'm not going to leave this story unfinished!! Please review when you're done with this chapter and if you like you could send all your comments to this email address: 

**Babytigerblue@hotmail.com**   


I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter. 

**Yay!** Now read please! 

# Phone   
*Thought 

****************************************   
**Chapter 6: Restless night**

**************************************** 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Mmmm...." 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Whmmm..." 

#ring! ring.# 

"Augghmmm....."   


She turned and turned and yet it kept ringing. It didn't matter how long it rang but it had the purpose... to be answered. It was hard to tear away from her bed covers; it was harder to open her eyes, which seemed to be glued together by some sort of flaky bits. Yet she couldn't stand it. Who could by the way it was drumming in her ears? She opened her eyes still sleepy and exhausted her thoughts where in a blur. It didn't ring again. 

****   
"I can't do it." 

He dropped the phone his face nearly breaking up in sadness. Bura looked at him, her eyes were filled with hope. But now it had vanished. Her bother had lost his confident to talk to Marron. He was looking the way he used to when she wasn't in Japan. Lost in this confused state of bugbears. He had come so close it made her tickle in her stomach. 

"Why don't you try again?" Bura's eyes looked up at her brother. He shook his head in doubt then faced her with an icy look. 

"No." He turned "She's probably to worried about this Fredrick fellow. She needs sleep. I'll call later."   


"Trunks." 

"Bura, I'm fine!! I'll call later Okay? If it makes you feel better…. Pinkie swears." He walked off slamming the door behind him. Bura stared only for a moment then faced her work her face wooden. She didn't understand her brother sometimes. He was shy when showing feeling and yet so sociable when it came to training and hanging around with mates. 

******** 

2:15am 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Mmmm...." 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Whmmm..." 

#Ring! Ring. # 

"Augghmmm..." #Ring! Ring! # 

"Mmmm...." 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Whmmm." 

#Ring! Ring. # 

"Augghmmm..." #Ring! Ring! # 

"Mmmm...." 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Whmmm." 

#Ring! Ring. # 

"Augghmmm..." #Ring! Ring! # 

"Mmmm...." 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Whmmm." 

#Ring! Ring. # 

"Augghmmm..." #Ring! Ring! # 

"Mmmm...." 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Whmmm." 

#Ring! Ring. # 

"Augghmmm..." #Ring! Ring! # 

"Mmmm...." 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Whmmm." 

#Ring! Ring. # 

"Augghmmm..."   
#Ring! Ring! # 

"Mmmm...." 

#Ring! Ring! # 

"Arrrrwww!!!"" 

She woke up finally. Her hands lay at opposite sides of her bed and then faced the drilling obstacle of total and calm slobber. Slowly the tired one picked up the phone drawing a small yawn as she put her ear next to the receiver. 

"Moshi moshi?" 

"What time is it?" 

Marron gave a puzzled look. Was it because she was sleepy or was this person really speaking another language.   


"Huh?" 

"Marron is that you?" 

"Jasmine?" Her realisation had come after the British voice rang through her receiver. She was glad she wasn't that sleepy anymore or she'd kill herself for missing a word from Jasmine. 

"Is it really you? Am I actually talking to you?" Marron strutted and sat up nearly gleely. 

******************************* 

3:00 Kame house remained silent. Everything was peaceful. No one stood awake...Marron had once again fallen asleep. Jasmine had stopped the conversation 20 minutes ago. Her credit had finally run out. It was sad to know she was thousands of miles away but what could she do? She managed to fall until something broke the silence. A scared stiff half saiyjin shivered outside the dollhouse feeling rather upset and gave a groan of anger.   


*She could have at least woke me up to say I was in the dollhouse* 

A puckered brow printed on his face made him look rather mad for a small man. Well it didn't stop him from staring repugnantly at the sleeping Marron. Her eyes where closed, her lips where full while she breathed quietly. It had been the only noise since he'd woken up. Yet Goten didn't frown long. He wasn't that type of saiyan. Instead (Of course) he giggled at himself. 

"I really can't be mad at you Marron." His smile appeared then folded his hands almost immediately after. He stared for a few more seconds then gave a sigh.   


"G'night peanut head." That's when he turned walking back into the dollhouse. (nevertheless looking for a bathtub) 

*********************   
Trunks layed in bed his eyes only able to face the picture he had captured in his hands. Marron's 12th Birthday party. She looked so cute then. Her hair was packed in one ponytail and she wore a pretty sea green dress smiling at the camera with that same teddy he bought for her three weeks before. He smiled at it and then soon looked at the phone. He had been browsing through his messaged in a stumble and had around 7 messaged from Shinobu Yorami. To some magazines she was a warm sweet girl who was the daughter of Yamu Yorami. He was the only one that could see her as she truly was. She was nothing better than a childish rich girl whom was in love with him for all the wrong reasons. Her messages were all ridicules. 

#Oh Trunks? Why don't you call me? # 

*Cause I am not interested * 

# I miss you so…# 

* So what * 

# I just which I knew what you where thinking # 

* Shinobu is a bitch * 

#What are you doing? # 

* I feed some ants on my bed and decorated my father's gravity room with bunnies and pixies wallpaper. Oh...and then I decided seeing the day was still young that I should fly to New York…*   


# Oh I love you!!!!! # 

* How'd you get my number? * 

#Where are you? # 

* On the moon * 

# Hope you get the message. # 

*Hope the delete button's working. * 

#Bye sweetie# 

* You've got the wrong number. * 

# See you tomorrow! # 

*Sayonara! *   


He stopped thinking about Shinobu. That was a useless problem. The thoughts belonged to Marron now. Marron was great. She was a warm, serene person with big cerulean eyes. She had this casual-yet-extremely-stylish way of being her. He missed the days when he, Goten and her would hang out. It was their time. A little sense of their friendship. The sense of compassion. In truth he didn't know much about her anymore. They where stolen from him a long time ago because of his ego. Knowing he was too old to really love her. Knowing she was too perfect and nice. 

"Okay."   
He had to call what other choice did he have? As soon as Goten had "grown" again he'd not see her anymore. She'd probably hang around in England and in 10 years time she's come back having 2 kids and a sensitive mature man as her husband. He didn't want that to happen. Never. Not until he had a shot first. 

*************   
Bura began to stretch, then started yawning then sighed deeply. 

* So much work…. I better sleep * 

She faced the work she'd managed to do. Ok. Her mum would be proud. She nodded and dropped her head on the table. A soft breathing noise was let out. 

********** 

Marron woke up suddenly. What was it now? Nothing much was happening. The phone wasn't ringing. Soon enough it did. She sighed. Then picked it up   


"Moshi mo…" 

"Meet me tomorrow at the Sashimi center." 

Marron froze in a brief silence. She was still dizzy but she knew the voice well. 

"Trunks?" 

"Yeah it's me…" 

"Why are you calling so…?" 

"Please meet me Mar." 

The line went dead. She heard a long staining noise. Then she dropped the phone then listened to the stillness.   
******   
_Hope you like that chappie!!! Please review!_

****   
......................///...............   
...................(o o)...............   
--------oOO---(_)------------   
----{.: Disclaimer Dawn :.}   
----------------------oOO---   
...............|__| |__|............   
...................| | | |..............   
..............ooO Ooo............   
____________________________________   
  
  
  
****

**......................///...............**   
**...................(o o)...............**   
**--------oOO---(_)------------**   
**----{.: Disclaimer Dawn :.}**   
**----------------------oOO---**   
** ...............|__| |__|............**   
**...................| | | |..............**   
** ..............ooO Ooo............**   
**____________________________________**   
  
  
  



	7. Good Morning

  
  
  


**Cotton candy and silk roses**   


_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or GT. I had no part in their establishment,_   
_and claim no rights to any show. This is a supporter story and no funds are_   
_being made. Some lines of GT have been twisted a little bit. Hope you like it_   
_took me a lot of time to write over a thousand words for the first chapter._   
_Please review!!!!! And don't get too confused.I re-writ this chapter for a reason...._

_It was Crappy._   


**I'm Thanking:**

Buu's Girl 

*****************   
*Marron thought 

^ Trunks Thought   


***************** 

Silent steps pressed the ground softly, and two figures walked together. Their hands weren't   
clenched anymore and nor where eyes meeting. Yet the moment wasn't sad.... just   
anonymous and silent. She pushed her mind to the sky and focused any thought she had in her   
head, sadly she knew nought why her presence was needed. The young man had totally   
baffled her. Ok, it was a relief that he called her...however it was in the middle of the   
night. Her eyes weren't red yet tiredness scorned her. She did not care for her welfare but   
only wanted to listen to him. 

West City was at its busiest time of the year. Shoppers, Sellers and Buyers circled its streets.   
They walked side by side each other in the pavement only a block or so away from the   
centre. 

*Perhaps he wants to talk.........* 

But alas his lips were wordless. So began the female's hesitation. 

"I thought we would meet at Sashimi Centre?" She asked coolly but at the same time hoping   
for a stepping conversation. Trunks came over around 12 and had scooped her into his   
capsule. Now they walked to the centre. She didn't know why, he could have just flown the   
capsule. That way she didn't have to look at the ground as they flew. Now they walked, the   
capsule slept in his left hand. 

"I got a little uncertain." He then looked at her smiling " I didn't tell you when to meet me did   
I?" 

"Ohh...that's right." 

She felt like an idiot right then.   


"Hey it's okay." He looked at her, surprised by sudden colour change to pink "I forgot to tell   
you...and you needed some sleep." 

"Oh." 

She didn't feel Okay though. He was up to something . Not normal Trunks up to something   
but Saiyan up to something. He was devising a plan of some sort she new that. Was it to   
apologise? Make fun or tell her? Or the reason why he didn't write or talk to her for 10 years?   


"We're here!" Trunks looked up smiling .She did the same staring at the building. A sigh   
escaped her throat and she smiled softly. It had been ten years since she had been to this   
place. Yet it still looked magical. Its colour still blue, its shape still round and it's magic: still   
happy. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^   
He looked at her , she seemed so happy and it pleased him she was. That building   
represented so much to her. He knew that. And that what he was going to use. So she   
wouldn't be mad at him anymore, or think of him as jerk. Here he could explain why and   
show her she cared. 

"Can we go in?" he smirked looking beside him at the blonde in amusement. Her eyes sparkled   
now. Not even sleep could hassle her for she was reunited with a friend. Even if it was a   
building. Nothing can upset her so much so that she could hate this building.   
  
  
  


nothing   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


************************   


-10 YEARS IN THE PAST-   
  


*******************   
Twinkle, Twinkle   
Merry and True   
Little hearts   
are sparkling   
Blue................ 

*******************   
The little notes sprang to her ears, danced through her tiny eardrums, and straight into   
her thoughts. They were bubbly, happy and would stay in her mind eternally. Forever   
holding a note of passion and dreams..... and always telling her the joy of a blueberry   
lollypop. She sat on the table for a while, smiling for no reason at herself and sucking the   
sweetie with no regrets. Her little doted eyes stared at the TV watching the little blue   
bunny's dance about. It was as if it was witchcraft those little ones where doing, but she   
loves them. Forever 

"Marron,we're leaving now!" Jumachigou came into the kitchen dressed in her usual   
demin attire. She scooped the 4 year-old from the table rapping her hands round her.   
Marron giggled then looked up and smiled at her mother. Today she was going to west City   
to get brand new shoes. Jumachigou had promised to take her to Sashimi centre which she   
thought had the best little shoes in the world. 

***********************   
Present 

************************   
Marron looked up and smiled. 

She did get her shoes. 

And she fined something else....Trunks. 

In there. 

At the same doorway. 

And all the reason's why he teased her. 

And called her names. 

Somehow they were back at that moment. When Marron ran crying out with her new   
shoes. And she slammed into him. Then when she discovered he had ice cream in his hands.   
And when she saw she was covered in ice cream. Then when she began to cry harder when   
he called her an idiot. Soon he sighed and wiped her with a tissue. And then wiped her   
nose.   


Then at the end.   


When he apologised. 

"Marron?" 

"Mmmmm?" She faced the saiyan who was now smiling at her.   


"It's time to go in?"   


**********

**Next chap:******

**4th April.**   
  


Yes this must be the shortes chapter in your Life but forgive me. By the way please visit my site *Purity* that I've just finished. The address is: ! I hope you are not upset that I have changed the chappie. Well I toldya it kinda sucked. Shinobu will be introduced in the next chapter so sorry **buu's girl**.   


*****   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Authors Note

Sorry but I just got bored with Dragonball Z and Trunks/Marron. It's not interesting to me anymore. Now I'm concentrating on Harry Potter. I'd like to thank Saber Apricot. Even though I've learnt the correct phrases a few months ago (And was too lazy to do anything), it's nice of you to correct my stupid mistakes :). (And I believe you've confused Marron with Pan. Marron I believe is five years younger than Trunks)


End file.
